A Married Life
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: [Alt timeline, post-jinchuu arc.] Misao is finally together with Aoshi... but are they really? Please R&R... {Chapter 6 uploaded}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own any of the characters, even if I wanted to. (Dream on!)I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only!!

A Married Life:

Chapter: 1

"Aishite'ru." said Aoshi, as he laid next to Misao and stroked his fingers through her silky, smooth hair. "I never thought of this before, but when I'm with you, I love you more. You are the light that takes me away from my inner darkenss. You are the bird that greets the day. You can't be replaced, my Misao. So this statement is for you, and you must hear: Marry me... I want to be with you. Let me be with you..."

"I love you too," Misao replied. "I loved you ever since I was a little girl. I would be nothing without you. I love you Aoshi; I love you with all my heart. Nothing will tear us apart..."

Misao woke up, in the middle of a peaceful night. "It was all a dream." she thought. It was a dream from the past.. an event that had happened just before she got married. Her eyes were burning with tears as they wanted to be shed, but instead, she held them back.

Misao sat up on her futon remembering some of her old memories. She stared out of her bedroom window and glanced at the moon that shined at that hour, then turning to see an empty space next to her. _'I remember what it was like when you first left me...I was about seven years old. I had missed you so much and wanted you to come back to me. I wanted to look for you, but I wasn't allowed to leave. I was lonely from that day on. I on kept thinking of you and kept hoping that you would come back very soon. Years had passes and I was finally allowed to journey on my own. I set out with hope, in search of you, as well as the others. As soon as I heard word that you were in Tokyo, I went there myself. But, when I got there, there was no sign of you. Then, not long after I turned 16, you came back to Kyoto. I was both happy and sad. I was sad to know that you became so distant from us, from your friends, your family. Yet, I was happy to see that you were alive and well. I found out later that Hannya-kun and the others had died defending you. My heart ached. Days later, you came back to the Aoiya, after Shishio was defeated and fulfilling a promise to Himura. I was so glad that you were safe. I couldn't help but cry. Never could I have held a grudge against you, even if I was to try. And I had. I tried so hard to hate you, after all, you did almost kill Jiya; but at that instant when I saw you walking towards me, I had forgave you immediately. I didn't think the others would be too happy, but at least I was. After time, you found your inner peace and accepted your past mistakes, and finally you took my hand in marriage. That was one of the happiest moments in my life.'_ She got up and slowly walked to the other side of her room. There, where a little girl was sleeping soundly through the night. Misao carefully picked her up making sure that the three-year old wouldn't be disturbed. Taking a seat by the window, she continued her thoughts. _'This was the best gift you could have ever given me, Aoshi. It was prove that our love was true. It so happened when I became a mother and you had become a father. And now, it has been almost four years since that day; since Nadeshiko was born.'_ She paused and looked down at the little one, who was shifting her sleeping position; then continuing her trail of thoughts. _'Now, after so many years that we were together, you had left once again, leaving me and Nadeshiko behind. I've been waiting for your arrival for about 3 months now. I have missed you being here with me. please be back soon...Both Nadeshiko and I miss you very much...you acompanying me every night before bed'_ And with that, Misao drifted off yo sleep with Nadeshiko still in her arms.

The next morning, Misao woke up when hearing a soft cry from a child. _Her child... _She opened her eyes to see Nadeshiko leaning on her mother. She had black hair like Misao's and blue eyes like Aoshi's. She was the most adorable thing ever.

Misao got up and walked downstairs to find Omasu and Okon cleaning the dining room. Shiro and Kuro were already cooking for their early customers.

"Ohayo! Minna-san..." Misao greeted as cheerful as can be.

"Ohayo...Misao," Omasu greeted back. "Ohayo.. Nadeshiko-chan," She greeted while looking at the top of the stairs, waiting for Nadeshiko to get down.

"Nadeshiko-chan..." Misao said is a soft voice, "Hayaku and get down here, onegai..."

"Hai!.. Ka-san" Nadeshiko replied and started decending from the stairs.

"Asagohan will be ready in just a minute..." Omasu said walking into the kitchen.

Misao walked into the dining room with Nadeshiko-chan. She saw Okina sitting there already. "Ohayo...Jiya..." Misao greeted him and took her seat in her usual spot.

Okon entered the room and handed out the food. "Misao..." She began speaking, "...let me feed Nadeshiko-chan for you."

Misao nodded and allowed Okon to do so. Okon picked Nadeshiko-chan away from Misao's lap. Misao looked at her and replied, "Arigatou."

"Ahh...Can you believe???" Okon began, after remembering something, "Nadeshiko will turn 4 in a matter of 2 months." She commented staring at her and noticing how fast time can fly.

"Hai," replied Misao. _'..In just two months...'_ she thought.

"I'm sure Aoshi-san will return by then." Okon continued.

Okina nodded with agreement, "Misao," he began "You really are bad at hiding your

feelings..." he teased. "You do miss him."

Misao became quite for a moment. She wasn't of what answer to give. "Of course, I do. I miss him a lot." she replied. "And, I know he will return soon. Aoshi even said it himself; he loves me...and Aoshi-sama daisuki."

To Be Continued...

Japanese Words:

Hai: yes

Ka-chan: Mommy, Mother, Mom (either way)

Nadeshiko: a kind of flower

Ohayo: good morning

asagohan: breakfast

arigatou: thank you

onegai: please

hayaku: hurry

daisuki: I love you, or to love someone

Aishite'ru: I love you

Author's notes: Ahh I'm finally done with this chapter. I think this is the best fanfiction I have written yet. What do you think? I want to thank my friend for helping me write the first paragraph and getting me started.

I choose the name _Nadeshiko_ as Misao's daughter because I like that name a lot. I really had a hard time picking out a name, but in the end, I found one.

Thanks for reading! Ja na!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply...

Author's notes: Second chapter is finally updated. Thanks to my beta-readers, I finally got this fanfic going again.

Spirit-demon, Aura Black Chan, MiraiGurl: I've finally updated. Heehee Shrugs

gaby (hyatt: Thanks for your review. If you want to know what happened to Aoshi? Please read on and you will find out. It will be in my third chapter, which will be updated very soon.

Engel Star 13: I do hate it very much. I had a couple names in mind and so I didn't know which to choose from. --!

To those who have reviewed, Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

A Married Life:

Chapter 2:

__

Two months later:

It was a warm Spring day. The cherry blossoms are now in full bloom. A slight wind blew into the room, waking up the little child sleeping in the corner of Misao's room. Nadeshiko opened her eyes to see that it was already the next day. She got up quickly, as she was over excited about the plans made for her special day.

Misao was already awake and stared out the window, still waiting for Aoshi.

"Ohayo, Ka-san" Nadeshiko greeted, getting out of her bed and walking over to her mother.

"Ohayo, Nadeshiko-chan" Misao greeted back. "Happy Birthday!"

"Arigatou!" Nadeshiko replied, taking a seat on her mother's lap.

"Ohayo" Omasu greeted, knocking on the shoji and slid them open. "Breakfast is ready you two."

"Ohayo, Omasu" Misao greeted back. "We'll be there soon." She got up from her seat and walked towards her closet.

"Nadeshiko-chan, would you like to wear this kimono?" Misao asked pulling out a silk blue kimono with cherry blossoms designs along with a pink obi.

"Sure!!" Nadeshiko responded. "It's so pretty." She commented, walking over to get the kimono from Misao. "I never saw this one before." The little girl looked up at her mother.

"Hai." Misao responded. "Oto-san bought it for both you and I, see?" Misao pulled out another kimono that looked similiar to the one she gave to Nadeshiko. The only difference was the size and the frills on the obi.

"A present was left for me from To-san?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Hai" Misao responded sofly. "He will never forget about you, even when he's not here.

Nadeshiko smiled at her mother, and got changed into her kimono, as well as Misao getting into hers.

Misao walked down stairs holding onto Nadeshiko. The walked into the dining room to see everyone was waiting.

They ate breakfast and cleared the space. Omasu came out of the kitchen with some tea, followed by Okon, who was holding a large cake.

Shiro and Kuro gather the presents onto one pile while Misao stayed with Nadeshiko, in another room, waiting to be called.

A few minutes later, Okon came out of the dinning room. "We're ready for you." She smiled at the little girl, who was overly excited.

Nadeshiko ran back into the dinning room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed out the second the door was opened.

"PHWEE!!" Nadeshiko was scared by the sudden surprise. She looked around to see that the room was decorated with candles to light up the place. Then everyone else was gather in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

Misao and Okon stayed in the back, watching. "I suppose Aoshi-san hasn't come back yet..." She slowly commented.

Misao nodded. "It seems so." She whispered and walked into the room to join the others.

"Nadeshiko-chan, want to open your presents now?" Okina grinned, as he was anxious to see what her reaction would be to his gift.

"Sure!" Nadeshiko screamed, putting down her tea cup.

Everyone gather around the pile of presents.

"This one is from Okon." Okina handed a small box laying near him.

Nadeshiko took it from Okina's hand and unwrapped to see it's contents.

"Arigatou!!" Nadeshiko leaped from her seat to hug Okon who was sitting next to her. "I love these hair pins." She commented, wanting one to be put on.

Okon smiled. "You're welcome" She slowly spoke from the harsh hug that pained her neck. She wasn't aware that Nadeshiko was going to pound her.

Later, Nadeshiko received a few yukatas from Misao, a pink kimono from Omasu, a pack of Origami papers from Shiro, and some money from Kuro, as he didn't know what to get. There were already too many wind chimes laying around.

At last, the only present left was from Okina. It was a box wrapped with many ribbons. She opened the box and some weird clothes in the color of blue and gray, with a pink ribbon.

"Nadeshiko-chan, that's your Oniwabanshuu uniform." Okina explained cheerfully. "I think it's time you learn about your family's past."

Misao's face grew brighter as she knew that she wouldl be able to tell stories about her Aoshi to Nadeshiko.

Okina smiled at Misao. "Misao, I think I will let you two enjoy yourselves." Misao gathered all of Nadeshiko's presents and walked out of the room with her behind.

Back in Misao's room:

"Ka-san" Nadeshiko called to her mother, who was currently putting her things away.

Misao turned around. "What's the Oni-ban-ru???" Nadeshiko asked confusedly, slowly pronouncing out what she had heard from Okina.

"Nadeshiko-chan...it's Oniwabanshuu." Misao corrected her. "Nadeshiko, come here." She called, walking towards the table.

Nadeshiko followed her mom and sat next to her.

"The Oniwabanshuu were a group of skilled ninjas that were set in a time when there was much chaos and confusion." Misao began. "Your father, he became the Okashira at age 15." Misao commented brightly, as she knows in her heart, she will respect him and look up to him just as much as she did since she was a little girl.

"Honto ne??" Nadeshiko asked wanting to know more. "So what did the Oniwabanshuu do then?"

"They were guards, defending Edo Castle. Most worked as spies to gather information from one group to another." Misao continued, remembering the things that Okina had told her when she was younger.

"Sugoi!!" Nadeshiko commented stoically. When did this all happen?" She asked curiously, sitting up and listening carefully to her mother.

"At the very end of the Tokugawa dynasty." Misao responded. "But now, it is the peaceful times, where samurai and ninjas are no longer needed." Misao carefully explained. "We have been granted permission by the Meiji Government stating that we don't have to live by it. It's best that we adapt to this era, but that doesn't mean we won't keep a little of our past selves. It has made up who we are. Don't forget about that...Nadeshiko-chan."

"Hai!" Nadeshiko responded strongly. "I want to be strong like you and To-san." Nadeshiko spoke, wanting her parents to be happy.

Misao nodded. She was impressed by the words coming out of the little girl's mouth.

Soon after, Nadeshiko fell asleep on the table and Misao carried her back to her bed. _'She hasn't gotten her nap yet.'_ Misao remembered, seeing the her worn out little girl. _'She's not that little anymore.'_ Misao thought sadly, now noticing that her little girl was indeed growing up fast.

Late that night, Misao continued to sit by the window looking up into the night sky.

"Ka-san" Nadeshiko called sitting up on her futon, getting ready for bed.

Misao walked over to her. "Nani, Nadeshiko-chan?" she asked softly, taking a seat next to her.

"It's ok if to-san couldn't make it here today." Nadeshiko began, "He may still be busy with things." She spoke with a soft smile. "It would be nice if he was home, but I don't want to make you worry too much." Nadeshiko smiled brightly and leaned over to hug her mom.

"Arigatou, Nadeshiko-chan." Misao cheered up.

"I really had fun today," Nadeshiko commented. "I got a lot of great presents. But, I would have to say, the kimono that To-san left for me is my most favorite." She laid back down onto her futon.

Misao placed some blankets on top of her and gave her a good-night kiss on her forehead.

"Ka-san," Nadeshiko called again, before Misao walked away.

"Hmm..." she looked down at her child.

"Can you tell me more stories tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and afterwards too?" She asked tiredly. "Onegai..."

"You seem to like those stories," Misao commented.

Nadeshiko nodded. "Hai, I like them a lot."

"I will tell you more stories when the time comes." Misao responded, blowing out some of the candles around Nadeshiko's futon.

Nadeshiko nodded and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams..." Misao whispered back before walking back to her futon.

Misao laid down. _'This little one really resembles Aoshi a lot. His presence won't ever be forgotten as long as she's around.'_ Misao thought as she blew out the last candle and went to sleep.

To Be Continued...

Author's notes: Hiya! Sorry for LONG wait before the update. cry Arigato Min'na-san for reading! Please review…

I had a hard time figuring out the presents Nadeshiko got for her birthday. I'm still trying to decide on a plot, since I have a few in mind. Aoshi will come out soon. I haven't forgotten about him. ;;

I will have my next chapter up really soon. I promise it won't take me more than half the time to update my next chapter. Until next time..


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply...

Author's notes: (Smiles) I'm updating again. Not bad, compared to my last update, ne?

Spirit demon: Arigatou for the reviews and the cookies. (starts eating and forgets the fanfic. Hehe) About Aoshi. I was planning on introducing him in this chapter but I changed it. MUHAHAHAHA!! He'll come in soon. ;;

Unicornfan: I can't exactly hate you for your review. Afterall, everyone has their own opinions on different categories. And, about the Shakespeare comment,- I was studying about him during the time when I started writing this first chapter. Hehe…

………………………………

A Married Life

Chapter 3:

Three months later:

Spring has become summer, as the cherry blossoms are beginning to die. A festival will soon be held in a few days and will be located near the Aoiya resturant.

"Okina!" Omasu screamed, staring at him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hmn..." Okina responded looking up to the ceiling.

"Can you at least do something." Omasu glared at him for a reasonable answer.

"I am doing something" Okina replied.

"Oh, like what?" Omasu questioned.

"I'm talking to you." Okina answered.

"I ment do something like help us clean up this place," She spoke sounding a bit annoyed.

"Iie," Okina began. "I'm an old man. There's nothing for me to do."

"Sure there is..." Omasu spoke with a grin on her face. She got a towel and threw it at him. "Start wipping the table, since you're the one sitting on it." She ordered.

Okina lazily took the towel and started wipping. "Okon should be the one doing this, you know?" Okina pouted. "Well... Okon is busy cleaning all the guest rooms." Omasu answered, who was irritated at the moment.

"Well, there's still Kuro and Shiro." Okina spoke back.

"They still have to cook for the customers." She explained.

"We should close the resturant for the next few days." Okina suggested.

"If we do, then we won't be making any money." Omasu reasoned with him.

"Sure, we may not make money for a few days, but when the festival comes, there will be plenty of customers around." Okina grinned.

"True," Omasu replied, as the thought of closing the resturant for a few days would do wonders.

……………………

Misao had just finished cleaning the stairs. Misao went to her room and found that Nadeshiko was still in the room taking a nap.

"I should clean the dojo now." Misao mumbled, thinking of the last time she had been in there. That would be a couple years now.

Misao opened the doors to the dojo and entered the dim room. _'It's quite dusty now'_ Misao thought as she stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. She pictured many images of Aoshi training.

Misao opened her eyes and found herself in the dusty room again. _'I'm going to clean this place up'_ Misao told herself, walking to get some water as well as some towels.

About an hour passed and Misao was almost finished with cleaning the dojo. There was just a couple of shelves left.

Misao wipped down the shinai and the bokken displayed on one side of their dojo. Then she walked over to another and found some old memory.

On the shelf, there laid three empty sheaths, since Aoshi took the kodachi's and used it in another sheath, and some of her old kunais were laying there as well.

"Aoshi took the sheath I got for him," Misao mumbled sadly, thinking back to one of his birthdays, when she gave that to him. _'I still have the kunai Aoshi gave to me when I was young.'_ Misao thought picking them up and wiping them down.

Misao also wipped the sheaths and placed them back on the same place.

"Ka-san," Nadeshiko called walking to the dim room.

Misao turned around and found Nadeshiko walking into the room.

"Nadeshiko-chan," Misao called. "Did you just wake up?" She asked her softly.

Nadeshiko nodded. "I saw this door opened when I was walking to the kitchen." Nadeshiko responded. "What is this empty room for?" She asked looking around, since she has never been in there before.

"It's a dojo." Misao replied. "Your father and I trained in here a lot in the past." She commented.

Nadeshiko walked closer to her mom, as she wanted to look at the shelf she was standing by.

"What's all this?" Nadeshiko questioned curiously.

"These belong to your father." Misao spoke, pointing to the empty sheaths.

"What does it hold?" Nadeshiko asked again, not knowing what those things are.

"They are sheaths." Misao explained. "They hold katanas and other swords." Misao continued. "These sheaths hold kodachi's."

"What are ...kouda...???" Nadeshiko questioned confusely not even knowing how to pronunce those things.

Misao smiled. "It's kodachi," Misao corrected her again. "They're short swords, that otosan uses."

"Sugoi" Nadeshiko replied. "And what are these?" Nadeshiko asked, pointing to the kunai's that laid on the same shelf.

"Kunai desu" Misao replied softly. "They belong to me." She began explaining.

"Sugoi!!" She complimented again.

"Oto-san gave these to me when I was younger." Misao told her.

"Honto, To-san loves Ka-san..." Nadeshiko commented and hugged Misao.

"Arigatou..." Misao spoke, picking up her 4-year-old.

"Ne... Do you think Oto-san will give me something too?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Maybe someday..." Misao softly answered, taking her out of the dojo.

Okon walked out of the kitchen with some towels and fresh water. "Did you wash the floor yet?" She asked.

"Iie..." Misao responded. "I'll get it done now." She said, letting Nadeshiko down and getting the towels.

Just then, Okina came out of the dinning room. "In here, all of you," He called.

Misao stared at Okon, as Okon stared back. Both were wondering what was going on. "Any clue?" Misao asked.

Okon shrugged. "Who knows what the old man is up to."

Misao nodded in agreement and walked in.

"I won't keep you here for long." Okina began, once he saw Misao and Okon walking though the door. "I just want you to know that we will be closing the Aoiya for the next two days." He announced. "Afterall, we do need more help for cleaning."

"Nani!" Shiro exclaimed in a bit of shock.

"If you're worried about the money, well, don't," Okina explained. "We'll earn it back during the festival." He smiled. "Once today is finished, we're closing up."

"Hai" Okon responded, and getting back to work.

To be Continue...

Author's notes: (Cheers for self!) Update complete. Thanks for your forgiveness. Please read and review. About the next chapter...it might take a while, as I'm going to update all my other fanfics. Ahh, I promise it won't take too long. ;; Ja na


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply...

Author's Note: I understand, I was very evil to all of you. I haven't updated this fanfic as fast as I have hoped. Well, more of my evilness will be coming up. So be prepared. Muhahahahahaha...

From this point on, this will be a three part chapter. My ideas of bringing back Aoshi came to me is such a LONG inspiration that it can't be cut any shorter than I already did.

Okay...enough of me talking, read on and find out for yourselves...

A Married Life

Chapter 4:

Day of the Festival (Part One)

Misao woke up late in the morning. She was tired from cleaning and re-cleaning their guestrooms, and making preparations for the upcoming festival that was going to be held at night. Nadeshiko was already downstairs in the dining room with Okina when Misao got there. She went down earlier, not to disturb Misao.

"Ohayo Min'na-san," She greeted with a small yawn.

"Ohayo, Ka-san," Nadeshiko greeted back, jumping out of Okina's lap.

"Ohayo Misao" Okina greeted. "Can you help me up?" He asked, stuck sitting in a tiring position, as Nadeshiko had pounced on him earlier.

Misao smiled back at her little girl, as she had always wanted to do that to him when she was younger. "Arigatou," She said, seeing Okon coming out of the kitchen with her breakfast. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko nodded cheerfully. "I can't wait until tonight!" She exclaimed, jumping around.

"Hai, hai..." Misao responded, patting her on the head.

……………………………

After breakfast, Misao took Nadeshiko and went to her room.

Misao wanted to plan out what to wear for that night so she wouldn't have to decide last minute.

"Nadeshiko-chan, What would you like to wear tonight?" Misao asked, digging through her closet.

Nadeshiko stood there silently thinking.

"How about the kimono Omasu got you for your birthday?" Misao suggested, after seeing Nadeshiko staring with a blank face.

"Hai!" Nadeshiko exclaimed with excitement, wanting to put it on as soon as possible.

Misao pulled out a summer kimono that was light pink with white flowers encrypted onto the cloth with a light green obi to match along with it.

Then Nadeshiko walked over to her bedside and took out one of the hair clips Okon got for her. It was a clip decorated with flowers and frills dangling down. Nadeshiko walked back to her mother, showing Misao the hair pin she wanted to put on.

"I'll help you put it on later." Misao told her, since it was still too early to get dressed.

Misao went back to digging for something else in the closet.

"Ka-chan," Nadeshiko spoke softly.

"Hmmm, What is it, Nadeshiko-chan?" Misao mumbled pulling her head out of the closet.

"What are you looking for?" She asked innocently.

"Something I can wear for tonight." Misao replied, thinking of the last place she had seen her kimono. _'I remember seeing it when I was cleaning my room the other day,'_ Misao thought.

Nadeshiko stared with curious eyes. She sat on her futon and closed her eyes. Some faded images of her father appeared. _'I want you to know I miss you.'_ She thought not letting go of the image.

Misao finally found the things she planned on wearing to the festival. She turned around to noticed a sleeping Nadeshiko, laying against the wall, soundly sleep. A small smile appeared on her face, as though she was happy about something.

Misao smiled as she walked closer to Nadeshiko. She pulled the bed covers away and laid Nadeshiko down. Then She tucked her in, allowing her to sleep more comfortably.

'Great!' Misao thought. _'This can give me some extra time to take care of some things.'_

Misao left her room and went one of Aoshi's old room. Usually, Nadeshiko had her own room, but ever since Aoshi left, she let Nadeshiko keep her company. Misao had shared a room with Aoshi, using her room, since it was biggest between the two of them.

Misao stepped inside the dim room. Aoshi always liked that room since not much light was able to enter. The desk was cleared with a small pile of books stacked in one corner of it. There was many book shelves filled with books surrounding the room. On the corner, laid a futon that hasn't been used in years.

Misao slowly entered. She didn't know whether she should enter Aoshi's 'sanctuary' or not. After all, it was his own business in there, not hers. After pulling out one of the drawers Misao found a note, with her name written in Aoshi's handwriting.

She read the note to herself.

'Misao- how are you? I don't know when you will read this, or even if you will find it. Please be happy, even without me. Take care of Nadeshiko-chan and remind her that I love the both of you... See you soon. Aoshi.'

Misao's eyes glistened with happiness. "Arigatou Aoshi, Arigatou..." She mumbled grasping onto his note, and holding it close to her heart.

……………………………… 

About three in the afternoon, Misao was in her room with Nadeshiko. There was still another three hours left until the opening ceremonies began. She had decided to go a bit early so she can wander around town for a bit.

"Nadeshiko-chan," Misao called, getting her attention. She was staring at her new kimono, not being able to take her eyes off it. "Let's help wash you up so you can get changed into your beautiful kimono, ne?"

"Hai!" Nadeshiko responded, taking hold of her mother's hands and walking to the bath house.

………………………………

About an hour later, both Misao and Nadeshiko was back into her room. Their hair was still wet and was dripping at the ends.

Misao helped Nadeshiko first, getting her dried up and putting on her new kimono.

"You look pretty, Nadeshiko-chan" Misao commented, taking a good look at her.

Nadeshiko blushed slightly from the comment. "Not as good as you, Ka-san." She replied.

'A modest one, ne?' Misao thought, not bit surprised. _'Just like Aoshi...'_

After Nadeshiko's hair was dried, Misao combed through her soft hair. Then she pulled it back, and pinned it, using one of the clips Okon got for her. The clip had matched perfectly with the kimono.

Misao fixed herself up, also wearing another kimono Aoshi gave to her. She tied her hair back into a bun, and leaving the scraps surround her face, by the side. She wore a purple kimono and a blue obi - two of the few colors that represented the Oniwabanshuu.

When the opening ceremonies was drawing closer, Misao decided it was time to leave.

Okina was standing on the bottom of the staircase, so he would be the first to see how stunning the two girls looked.

At his first glimpse, the only thing that came to his mind was _'My pretty Misao-chan and Nadeshiko-chan.'_ He thought grinning.

When Misao slowly descended down the stairs holding onto Nadeshiko, Okon and Omasu came running from the kitchen, just to take a look at them.

"Misao when did you have such a good selection of kimonos?" Okon asked seeing her wearing one more often these days.

"A-Aoshi got them for me." She replied blushing.

"No wonder..." commented Omasu. "She wouldn't be wearing them if it wasn't for him." She told Okon.

"I hope Hiko-sama will drop by," Okon quickly mentioned, before being dragged back into the kitchen by Shiro and Kuro, calling them from inside.

"Well, you two have fun..." Okina said, as they were about to leave.

"Hai!" both Nadeshiko and Misao replied at the same time, stepping into the streets of Kyoto.

To be Continue...

Author's notes: Arigatou Hikage, one of my beta-readers, for telling me write this chapter. This chapter is written especially for her (and my readers who have been reviewing) because she has been helping me along, commenting on my work and getting me to post them.

I got the kimono descriptions from the anime Cardcaptor Sakura. I just love their costumes. Plus, the name Nadeshiko came from Cardcaptor Sakura, if you haven't noticed already. ;; I get most of my inspirations from watching other anime, even though my fanfictions may have nothing to do with them.

I did say Aoshi was going to come back...right??? Muhahahahahaha... I lied. Though, he will be back soon - within the new few chapters... I promise. -- I'm evil, am I not?


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers apply...

A Married Life

Chapter 5:

Day of the Festival (Part Two)

As they entered town, not far from their Aoiya restaurant, many small shops and food stands were still being set up out on the streets. Some of the roads were already blocked, not allowing the any of the carriages to run by. In the center of where the festival was going to be located, there was a big sign hanging up that says, "Welcome to the Daimonji Okuribi Festival". As the last minute preparations were being made, Misao noticed that there was many police forces maintaining the area, making sure that this festival will be a safe one. From afar, she spotted Saitou, but decide to ignore him, as he may only cause trouble.

Nadeshiko was too busy looking at the little shops stands, to see what good things they have to offer. _'I have the money from Kuro-san,'_ Nadeshiko thought, wanting to spend it on something nice.

When six o'clock came, the announcements were on, introducing the few guests, most of which were the people from government. In one area, there was a huge open stage where singers performed for free. The streets grew more crowded by the second. People from all over Japan came to visit for this one occasion. In another area, there was a parade that will be held, to start it off. Later, there will be an archery contest and a kendo tournament, as well as other smaller activities to be held throughout the night.

"Ne, Ka-san," Nadeshiko called. "I want to see the parade." She stated pointing to one of the arrows.

Misao smiled and nodded. "Let's go." She held onto Nadeshiko and slowly made their way though the crowd.

As they passed by, they noticed a photo stand. It caught Nadeshiko's attention.

"Ka-san," Nadeshiko called Misao, pulling on her sleeve. "Can we take one?" She asked.

Misao turned around and saw Nadeshiko walking towards a small stand for photos. Misao walked closer to her.

"It's for To-san..." She begged, noticing the silence from Misao.

Misao nodded and got in.

About fifteen minutes later, they received their photo and continued to find where the parade was held.

They found good spots to stand; where no one will be blocking their heads, allowing them to watch without disturbance.

The parade had began. Some high ranking police officials lead the government officials on horses and carriages, as well as some marching aside from them. Then it lead to the military members marching in their uniforms. Following them were more performances held by the commoners who had decided to pitch in. There were some people dancing around in kimonos and holding up matching fans and others dressed in western dresses holding a matching parasol.

…………………………

As the parade finally came to an end, another announcement was made for all those who was interested into participating in the archery contest must sign up and those who wanted to watch should start entering as well.

Misao decided to watch for a while, since Nadeshiko was interested.

Misao wanted a small break from all the excitement and from the noise. Although there was a party going on, she was in no mood to enjoy it.

Nadeshiko followed Misao, as she wandered away from the festival.

"Ka-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Nadeshiko asked, concerned about her mother's quietness.

Misao continued walking along the sand, facing the direction of the ocean.

Nadeshiko kept quiet, enjoying the night scenery of the ocean. The calm winds blew softly, blowing her hair to a side.

Misao leaned back onto a trunk of a tree. "I used to wait for your father around here." Misao began speaking, holding back some of her sadness. She knew Nadeshiko wanted to know why they had ended up in the ocean.

Nadeshiko looked up at Misao in shock, as she didn't expect a answer from her. "When did you wait for him?" Nadeshiko asked softly, feeling that there was another story coming up.

"When I was about 6 or 7, you're father and some friends left Kyoto. I came to this place a lot, until I was able to leave Kyoto to search for him myself." She continued. "I just felt like visiting the place again," Misao told her, even though she might not understand half of it.

Misao took a seat on the sand. Nadeshiko remained quiet, and became sad, to know that her mother was sad too.

Nadeshiko was hesitant, not wanting to bother Misao. Still, she walked closer to her and gave her a hug. "Ka-san, daisuki desu..." Nadeshiko commented, reminding Misao that she was still there.

As some time has slowly passed, the two remained silent for a few minutes more. Nadeshiko stared at the night sky and prayed. _'I wish To-san would be back so Ka-san can be happy again.'_ She thought, before playing with the sand around her.

Misao sent her prayers and gathered her energy. "Let's head back now." She suggested. There were still a lot of time left, before the closing ceremonies.

"Hai!" Nadeshiko responded, getting up. "Ka-san...I'm hungry." she stated.

"Wakatta," Misao said, smiling at the little girl, in front of her eyes. "Let's have dinner then." She took Nadeshiko's hands and began walking back to the festival.

As they were drawing closer to the location of the festival, they noticed a field of Sakura blossoms.

"It's summer now," Misao commented. "The blossoms won't last much longer" She told Nadeshiko as she tried to catch one of the petals from the air.

Suddenly, Nadeshiko stopped running and stared hard into the field. "Ka-san," she called, pulling on her mother's kimono.

"Hmm," Misao answered, looking down.

"I see a man inside that field..." Nadeshiko commented pointing ahead.

Misao looked to where she was pointing. _'She's right, someone is there.'_ She thought, continuing to stare from afar.

As the moonlight hit that area, the man who was standing there was revealed more clearly. "It's Aoshi!" Misao let out, in shock, seeing the person wearing a blue and purple clothes, looking similar to their Oniwabanshuu uniforms.

Nadeshiko's eyes grew wider in shock. She followed Misao as she approached him. Misao ran as quickly as possible, even in her kimono. _'Aoshi has finally returned...'_ Misao told herself, keeping her hopes high, as her unsheaded tears filled her eyes again, although this time, in happiness.

**

* * *

To be Continue... **

**Author's notes:** Well, a lot of you have been wishing to have Aoshi returning right? Well, technically he did make his first appearance, even though he was shown at the very last part and haven't greeted his himself to his family yet. MUHAHAHAHAHA. I'm evil, don't need to mention it. :dies:

Just another note... all you readers out there who was waiting for this update has the right to kill me...I wrote this chapter some time ago, (like a couple of months) but have forgotten to post onto I had it up on my website fanfic page though. Teehee... :runs away: Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimers apply...

A Married Life

Chapter 6:

Day of the Festival (Part Three)

Aoshi stared into the darkness of the night, as two figures approached him - one smaller than the other. Aoshi stepped out of the darkness, once he realized who those figures were.

"Welcome Back, To-san" Nadeshiko said in a soft voice.

"Tadaima" Aoshi said, stepping closer to his family showing himself.

Nadeshiko was the first to leap into his arms, crying. "Nadeshiko-chan," He called. He knew something like that would happen.

"How are you?" He asked looking tiredly at Misao.

Tears filled Misao's eyes. "Aoshi" She called softly, running closer to him.

Aoshi picked up Nadeshiko with one of his arms and used his other to reach out for Misao.

"Sumanai," He apologized, brushing the tears from Misao. "I was away longer than expected and ended up hurting you again."

Misao quickly responded, shaking her head. "I had hope, that you will return to me safely." She said holding onto him.

Aoshi gently placed a kiss on Misao's face. "You took care of her well," he commented.

Misao blushed. "Iie," She replied modestly.

From the bag Aoshi was holding, he pulled out a cute teddy bear and displayed it in front of Nadeshiko's face. "A late birthday present," He stated holding it out.

Nadeshiko pulled her head from his shoulders and turned around. She extended her short arms and took the stuffed animal to examine it. "Kawaii..." She commented holding tightly onto it.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday, I hope you like it," Aoshi apologized personally to her.

"All I want is for you to come back..." Nadeshiko responded.

Aoshi displayed a light smile.

Nadeshiko smiled back as Aoshi carried Nadeshiko in his arms. Misao stood next to them, smiling cheerfully, and relieved that her Aoshi was finally back.

"I guess I have a lot to explain," Aoshi assumed.

"I know you're tired, Aoshi, let's enjoy the rest of this festival and think about those things tomorrow." Misao suggested. Aoshi was back and that was all she cared about.

Aoshi nodded and let Misao carry Nadeshiko the other half of the way back to the festival.

They choose a place to eat and sat down.

Not long after dinner, another announcement was made. A kendo tournament was going to be held in about half an hour and the participants should start registering.

"Do you want to watch the tournament or participate in it?" Misao asked, seeing that Aoshi was interested.

Aoshi thought for a bit. "How about I'll join it..." He stated to Misao, looking down at his Nadeshiko beaming with joy.

"You're tired from the journey, Aoshi," Misao spoke.

"Don't worry about me, it's just one or two matches," He told Misao. "I'm sure Nadeshiko-chan would be interested." He said, looking at her.

Misao nodded. "Iiikuso" she said, walking towards the registration desk.

…………………….

The crowd cheered loudly when Aoshi stepped up into the arena. Almost everyone had known that Aoshi was once the leader of a great ninja group and had protected Kyoto.

"To-san must have done great things," Nadeshiko assumed, hearing the cheer from the crowd.

Misao nodded as watched Aoshi fight his opponent, who was Hayato, another swordsman that survived the old age, living in the new.

Every participant was given a bokken instead of swords, to keep it save.

Aoshi easily beat down his opponent, by starting out with his jissen kempo; confusing the guy and then moving onto his Kaiten Kempo, his opponent was quickly thrown off of the arena.

"To-san sugoi!" Nadeshiko cheered jumping enthusiastically up and down her seat.

Even Misao was impressed that even now, his power was just as great as it once was.

At the end of his match, he decided not to fight anymore. He was indeed quite tired and weary from his long journey and he had already gotten his share of the fun.

By now, Nadeshiko, too was already tired and it was getting late. The closing ceremonies were still another hour or so away.

Aoshi decided to sit somewhere peaceful and enjoyed the rest of the time. He found a comfortable place up in a tree along with Misao and from afar, they were able to see the singers perform on the stage and hear the music softly.

"I'm glad your back," Misao commented, leaning back on Aoshi's chest.

"Aa," Aoshi replied leaning his head onto Misao's. Nadeshiko was already asleep in Aoshi's arms. He was to wake her up when the closing ceremonies began.

Misao looked up at Aoshi.

"Aoshi, I still remember the time when I still called you with the _sama_ title." Misao began.

"Don't start..." Aoshi replied. He hated the title, since he felt he didn't deserve such respect.

Misao couldn't help but giggle at how Aoshi looked away from her.

"The closing ceremonies should be starting any moment now." Misao mumbled. "The music has ended."

"Aa," Aoshi responded. "Nadeshiko-chan," he called. "If you don't wake up, you will miss the closing ceremony..."

Nadeshiko struggled but managed to open her eyes. She was still very tired, but she wanted to spend this time with her mom and dad.

Aoshi, Misao, and Nadeshiko stared up into the pitch black sky, watching the fireworks go.

"Kirei na" Nadeshiko rejoiced cheerfully. She pulled away from Aoshi's embrace.

"Aoshi," Misao called to him.

"Nani?" He asked.

"Thank you for being here tonight." Aoshi leaned closer to Misao and they kissed under the night sky of fireworks.

Nadeshiko was still amazed at the colors in the sky. It was her first time seeing it.

When the fireworks ended, Aoshi pulled away from Misao, not wanting Nadeshiko to see too much love going on between them.

A whole of the Sakura no hana floated down. Nadeshiko picked it up and placed it on her bear's head. "I will name you Aoshi." She mumbled, before walking back to her father.

"To-san," Nadeshiko called.

Aoshi looked down at her.

"...carry me..." Nadeshiko slowly said tiredly.

Aoshi kneeled down to Nadeshiko's height. He took the bear from her small hands and had Misao carry it while he carried her.

Slowly, they returned to the Aoiya.

Okina decided to have some fun with them another time.

Okon noticed that Aoshi returned but was busy serving sake to Hiko to bother with

Misao, who just happened to like to hang around at festival times. Omasu was too busy with the large number of guests to notice that Aoshi returned. Shiro and Kuro locked themselves in the kitchen cooking madly to keep their costumers content.

…………………………

Else where in the Aoiya:

Misao was in her room getting out of her kimono and into one of her sleeping yukata. She can still hear the rumbling and partying occurring while being quite far from the dining area. Meanwhile, Aoshi laid Nadeshiko down on her futon. She slept back into her own room, now that Aoshi was able to accompany Misao.

"Oyasume" Aoshi whispered.

Nadeshiko hugged the bear and went to a peaceful sleep.

Aoshi walked back into his room, shared with Misao. He laid down beside Misao.

"Aishite'ru" Misao whispered into his ears and closed her eyes.

"Aishite'ru, Misao-mine." Aoshi whispered back with a kiss.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Author's notes:** I know everyone was anxious for Aoshi to be in the story. Well, there he is. What do you think? Please review, drop me off a little feedback since that always help. Ja!


End file.
